This invention relates to new and useful improvements in utility carts and is particularly concerned with a cart that can be dismantled into light weight parts and with some of the parts further being collapsible for easy carrying and storage.
Various types of portable and powered carts have heretofore been provided for the short distance transportation of a person or articles such as luggage. Representative patents of this sort comprise U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,629 and 3,934,669. These carts have means for compacting them such as foldable steering handles or wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,834 is directed to a motor scooter having telescoping structure to reduce its size. U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,926 shows a cart having removable parts which can be assembled in a compact storage package. Further foldable carts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,993, 3,314,494, 3,354,975 and 4,570,739.
While the structures of the above-mentioned patents would appear to serve their intended purpose, it is noted that the resulting compacted apparatuses are not of the type that can conveniently transport a person and luggage and in addition be readily carried around by one person or stored in small places.